It's Not the Shinobi Way
by Byakugan Girl
Summary: Shino and Kiba are best friends, but what will it take to make Shino show emotion for the other boy? Oneshot. A bit of KibaHina


AN: Yet another one shot. This I wrote while trying to think of a good Kiba fic to write because I heart Kiba, but it sort of morphed into a Shino fic. Don't get me wrong, I heart Shino too, but I didn't expect this. Anyways, this is just a story about all the times Shino hasn't seemed like he cares about Kiba, even when he does. Not Yaoi. Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

Shino Aburame first met Kiba Inuzuka in the woods.

Shino had been allowed to wander Konoha by his father. The small child, no more then five years old, walked alone down the streets, his large jacket covering all but his feet and his head. He watched everyone out from behind his black sunglasses, but never spoke to anyone. He saw some other children his own age, but he didn't say anything. Because that's what Shino was good at. Staying hidden.

He was supposed to hide his thoughts and feelings, even his presence because he is going to be one of the best Shinobi, and Shinobi are quiet and emotionless. It's not the Shinobi way to show love, pride, anger, embarrassment, envy, or sorrow. His dad told him this. And his dad doesn't show emotion. So _he_ doesn't.

After a while, he managed to wander into a small section of the forest. He liked it in here with the tall trees, the green leaves towering above him. He also liked it because of the quiet. And the solitude. It was his favorite place to be.

He knelt down and stared at a bush, studying the bug on the leaf. The young boy was fascinated with bugs. They were his favorite things in the world.

Which was good, considering his entire body was infested with them.

It was because of this unusual trait he didn't talk with the other kids. They would laugh at him. It was also why he had shut himself off from the rest of the world. It was safer when it was just him and his bugs.

A sudden rustling in the bushes made the small boy look around, immediately on his guard.

Another boy, about his own age came into view, pushing the under brush out of the way. He looked at Shino and smiled, baring slightly pointed teeth.

"Hi! I thought I smelled someone out here!" he said, kneeling down next to Shino and looking at the bug on the leaf. He had messy brown hair and red marks on his cheeks. Shino looked at him, but didn't speak. The boy looked down at the leaf with the bug and sniffed it, acting almost like a dog. He had to be no older then Shino himself. The boy looked back at Shino. "Do you like bugs?"

"Yeah," Shino said, still a little suspicious of this newcomer.

"Cool," he said, smiling and baring those sharp teeth again. "I like dogs the best, but bugs are cool too!" He suddenly froze and cocked his head to the side, again acting like a dog. "I'm coming Hana!" he bellowed suddenly, making Shino wince. He looked back at Shino. "Sorry, my sister's calling me. I have to go."

He frolicked away.

Shino Aburame has just met his best friend.

* * *

The first time Shino was ever mad at Kiba was on their first day of training.

They had just graduated. Shino didn't really know Hinata, and he hadn't talked to the dog-boy much since their first meeting in the forest. Kurenai-sensei seemed like she'd be an okay enough teacher.

Kurenai was trying to explain to her new students about teamwork and being a Shinobi, but Kiba claimed he knew enough of this to just start training already. He then declared the team needed a leader and that he was best suited for the job. Shino would have argued, but Kurenai said it wasn't necessary to have a team leader since she was their teacher and they should listen to her.

But Kiba had already declared himself leader in his mind. He's been acting that way ever since. Normally it doesn't matter, but when Kiba starts questioning his judgment, Shino starts getting annoyed.

But showing those emotions isn't the Shinobi way, so he doesn't.

* * *

Shino first felt embarrassed for Kiba when he lost to Naruto in the Chuunin exams.

They were twelve. Kiba seemed to get over it quickly enough, but Shino knew his friend was better then that. He knew Kiba wanted to be the best, but so did Naruto and Shino couldn't help but admit he was a better tactician then Kiba.

It wouldn't have been as bad, if only Kiba had stopped bragging about how he could beat Naruto with one punch. If he had just kept quiet, like Shino would have done, it wouldn't have turned out the same way. He couldn't help but groan on the inside when Naruto landed the last hit and Kiba collapsed on the floor.

Hinata's beside him. She's worried about Kiba, even though he was awake when the Medics helped pick him up. Shino worries too.

But showing these emotions isn't the Shinobi way, so he doesn't.

* * *

Shino was first proud of Kiba when he became a chuunin.

They were fifteen. Kiba had been so thrilled he had hugged both Shino and Hinata, laughing like a maniac. Hinata laughed too, but Shino merely congratulated him in his Shino-like way. Kurenai then ran over to her students and congratulated the three of them for a spectacular performance that year. Akamaru had barked and Kiba explained the dog wanted them all to celebrate over ramen.

While they were eating their food, Kiba kept the conversation going while Kurenai and Hinata interjected occasionally. Shino just sat there, eating his ramen and was proud of his friend. If he were anyone else, even Sasuke or Neji, he would have added something to the conversation, because these people are as close to family as one can get without being related. And he does enjoy hanging out with him.

But showing these emotions isn't the Shinobi way, so he doesn't.

* * *

Shino was first happy for Kiba when he began dating Hinata.

They were seventeen. Shino had been out alone, training in the woods. Kiba had come running towards him, perfectly ecstatic with just pure happiness. Shino had known he had liked Hinata for year but had never said anything because he didn't know how to say it. Shino knows things like this, because that's what Shino does. He observes.

Kiba talked for what felt like hours, trying to explain all the emotions he was feeling. Akamaru had followed him and now sat next to his master, his head on his paws. Shino knew that he and the dog were having similar thoughts: Kiba needn't try to express all he was feeling because they both already knew.

Shino had congratulated him in his usual stoic way and Kiba remarks that perhaps they should try and find him a girlfriend. Shino doesn't respond. He is happy for Kiba, just as Kurenai will be for Hinata when she hears her surrogate daughter has finally decided to go out with a boy who loves her.

But showing these emotions isn't the Shinobi way, so he doesn't.

* * *

Shino was first scared for Kiba when Hinata was killed.

They were nineteen. He had been at home when someone had knocked desperately on the door. He opened it to find Kiba, Hinata's bloodstained form in his arms. Shino could tell she was dying.

They tried to save her, but neither young man had much skill as a medic ninja. The wounds were too severe to move her any further and Kiba was too shaken to get help or to stay with the dying girl. When Shino asked what had happened, Kiba said they had been out in the woods when a rogue shinobi had attacked them. Hinata had been hurt, but the hospital was too far away. Shino's house was closer.

They tried to make her comfortable. She smiled the whole time, promising it would all work out and she loved them both. Finally, she stopped and so did the breaths and the pulses of blood. Kiba had started to cry. They were to have been married in the fall.

Shino's worried about his friend, so he asks him to go and get help. He does. Hinata's body is taken away, but the blood is still all over their clothes. Kiba looks miserable. Shino begins to get very worried.

But showing these emotions isn't the way of the Shinobi, so he doesn't.

* * *

Shino first cried for Kiba at his funeral.

It was a week after Hinata died. The rain came down hard on the assembled crowd. Kurenai stood next to Shino, tears running down her face, mixing with the rain. Shino looks into the crowd and sees Kiba's mother and older sister Hana. Both are crying. Naruto and Sakura are among the mourners, along with Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. The last of the graduates from his year. Shino looked up at the sky, remembering how he had seen the note on his door and panicked. It was from Kiba, and he was saying goodbye to Shino. His best friend.

He had run to Kiba's house and kicked down the door. Blood had been all over the floor. And Kiba-

And now he was here. Watching as other people cried for his best friend.

It really wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to end like this. If any member of their team was supposed to go first, it was him. Shino had never imagined he would be the last man standing. He had been sure it would be Hinata and Kiba watching as he was buried, both probably in tears. But instead, he was here. Watching Kiba. After watching Hinata.

People were leaving now. Kurenai was trying to lead him away. Suddenly, they were all gone and Shino stood alone by Kiba's grave. The rain came down harder now. If Shino were Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Shizune, Asuma, Iruka, even Gaara-

If Shino were anyone else, he would have cried.

But showing these emotions isn't the way of the Shinobi, so- Oh Fuck it.

As the rain comes down harder over Konoha, Shino begins to cry for Kiba Inuzuka, who killed himself at age nineteen.

Shino has just lost his best friend.

* * *

AN: Aww... I can't believe I just basically killed off all of Team 8. Poor Shino. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated! 


End file.
